


The onett police are officially jackasses.

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, Self destruction, Self destructive thoughts, Semi-Crack, Serious Crack, based off a let’s play, ness being mean to himself :(, poor ness :(, the onett police force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ness gets made fun of by the police in onett.(This is serious crack based on a let’s play by grumpcade.)
Kudos: 4





	The onett police are officially jackasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So basically, i got the idea to make this fic because i watched a let’s play by grumpcade and they started calling ness fat boy through the characters and it cracked me up. i just had to lol. Fair warning: i haven’t really watched the entire series, so i don’t know much about the entire plot of the game, i just kinda get my info through comics and smash bro’s and memes. If i get any information wrong, please let me know in the comment section
> 
> another warning: Please, if you're struggling with disordered eating or an eating disorder, please be careful about reading this. it’s hypocritical of me, i mean come on i wrote the damn thing, but i know how these types of stories can sometimes fuel bad habits, even if it’s semi crack. Trust me, i’ve been there. Please just be cautious.
> 
> enjoy!

Ness sighed in exhaustion as he fought the last of the cops. He just wanted to get through the road at twoson, but apparently he couldn’t do anything now a days without having to fight someone. 

“i didn’t think you would do this well against the mighty onett police force!” Officer Strong panted, wiping sweat off his brow. 

Ness secretly rolled his eyes at the sight. He was tired? Cute.

“You want me to open the road at twoson?” The officer continued, not sensing Ness’s annoyance. “Hang on a sec..i’ll radio my staff and give them the word...” 

The man pulled out his radio. Finally. Fighting those cops had been a complete pain in the ass. As much as he loves his hometown, the police force were as dumb as dirt, following orders blindly without even thinking twice about what they were really doing.

Ness heard strong fumble with the radio, and the crackling of bad signal before it morphed into something he could actually understand.

“Hey. Strong here. You read me? Hello? It’s me, captain strong. Okay, listen, a kid named Ness will be there in a few minutes. A kid named Ness, yes, he’s got a red cap...He’s a fat boy-“

Woah, WHAT?!

Ness recoiled harshly in shock, his cheeks rapidly growing red. Something like anger and embarrassment sett in his stomach.

This man did not just say that. 

Fat boy? He wasn’t fat! At least..he didn’t think so. Was he? Suddenly Ness’s throat got tight, signaling the beginnings of tears. No. He wasn’t going cry in front of this asshole. He swallowed thickly. He was strong.

“I need you to open the gate to Twoson for him. Be sure him to call him fat boy.” The cop teased cruelly. The tightness in his throat got worse and Ness bowed his head to stare at the ground instead of the cop, his face burning shamefully. He sniffled wetly, hoping strong didn’t hear how his words were affecting him. 

“Yes, he’s allowed through. Don’t question it! Just do it. Strong out.” He turned off the radio. “There ya go kid. They’ll let you through now.”

Ness turned around, making sure that the captain didn’t see the tears in his eyes, the ones streaming down his face at this point. 

“Alright...Thanks!” Ness cried out in a voice morphed by tears, quickly opening the door and running away from a situation he never wanted to be in again. 

As soon as he left the police station, he turned into a deserted alley way and sobbed against the wall, his face white hot by now. He wrapped his arms over his stomach and couldn’t help but notice every bit of fat on it.  
The officer was right. He was fat, and now that’s the only thing anyone has noticed. How could he not be? When all he eats is hamburgers. He even gets so desperate now that he’s on the road that he’s started fishing for food in trash cans. Disgusting.

He stood there weeping quietly for god knows how long before he eventually sat there sniffling and hiccuping softly. This was a waste of time. He stood up, planning to discard everything the officer said. 

(Not gonna happen.)

With shaky legs, he walked to where the road for twoson would supposedly be. Ten minutes in he reached a blockade with a very serious looking officer standing guard.

“Hmmmmm.” The officer said as Ness arrived, looking at him very intensely. Without realizing it, ness crossed his arms over his stomach. “Red hat...Pretty chubby...You’re ness aren’t you? Alright, i’ll let you through.” 

Ness stepped back, hurt at the words “chubby.” You’ve got to be kidding...! Shame sat in his stomach like lava. making his face burn just as much. 

The officer let out a hearty chuckle, seemingly missing the way Ness reacted. “Damn! Strong was right, i do have to be sure to call you fat boy! Watcha eatin son?”

Fuck. Ness felt like throwing up right there. This time, the tears came much quicker than the last. The only thing he could do to keep some decency was to bury his face in his hands as he choked back sobs.

“N-not...Not FUNNY!” He wailed, fat tears dripping on his hands and wetting his entire face. He was humiliated. Before he realized what he was doing, he sprinted past the police officer and blockade, feeling extremely dizzy from the lack of oxygen due to his gasping cries. He didn’t know where he was going, as his face was still tucked into his hands. All he knew was that he needed to get away from there. 

Eventually, he ran into a tree, and he took that as his cue to calm down a bit and catch his breath. 

He sat down against a tree, tears running down his face as his bottom lip trembled. What was happening? Never before in his life had he been ridiculed for his weight or size. What changed? Had he gotten bigger? He did rarely leave the little plaza his house was near. Maybe his family and neighbors just didn’t want to say anything that would hurt his feelings? He moaned out, devastated. No one ever told him he was disgusting. Some family and friends they were. 

At that moment, As if mocking him, his stomach growled. He was hungry. Sniffling, Ness thought to himself.  
The last thing he wanted to do was eat, he had lost his appetite from the insults and the crying. But he needed food to function. 

‘Oh seriously? Come on. A couple skipped meals won’t hurt. Fat boy.’ A little voice he’d never heard before spat at him.  
Ness jolted up, anxiety flaring up in his stomach. Fuck this. Whoever, WHATEVER that was, they were right. 

Besides, what hero would he be if he was too fat to do anything heroic? 

The thought made Ness want to puke. Right. No more burgers. If he needed to eat, it should be something healthier. or small. And if he decided to not eat all, that would be fine too. From now on, he was on a diet!

Mark his words, no one would ever say anything about his size again.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. i didn’t realize how bad of a writer i was...
> 
> anyways comment your thoughts below!! u3u


End file.
